Damien Cordelle
Application template from Boredom of a Shinigami NAME: '''Damien Cordelle (Kor-'''dell) ROLE: 'Death Note user '''AGE: '''17 '''GENDER: '''Male '''NATIONALITY: '''Born in Australia, English descent ' PHYSICAL DESCRIPTION: Damien stands at 6 feet and four and a half inches tall, very tall for his age of just over seventeen years. He has very short brown hair, which tends to look greyish. His eyes are a grey-blue and he has moderately pale skin. He has somewat broad shoulders and is by no means skinny for his height, he is somewhat overweight, but more because of muscle than fat. He is also in good health, and excercises regularly. 'Images: 'Lol yes, it's a picture of me, hurr hurr hurr ' BIOGRAPHY: History: '''Damien was born in the city of Melbourne in the state of Victoria in Australia in September of 1991. He grew up as a fairly normal child until around seven years old, at which time he began displaying remarkable skills in any field he was tested at. He excelled at using logic and numeracy to solve given problems, and learnt to write well and profficiently from an early age. He wrote his first story, thirty pages long, when he was eight years old. He graduated from his primary schooling as the best student the school had ever had. Moving into his secondary education, he was similarly gifted, always reaching top marks but still having the time and energy to commit himself to regular physical exercise. As subjects became more specialised, Damien found his interests lied in technology, astronomy, and reading and writing fiction. Before he had graduated, he had had his first novel of length published. When he graduated, which he did so a year ahead of the rest of the children his age, he was again in the top of his class. Several months later, he moved to the United States of America to further his education at the tertiary level. He was set up in many ways to study at the Rice University of Houston, Texas, for Aerospace Engineering, when a series of events unfolded that would change Damine's life forever. '''Personality: '''While Damien is by no means arrogant, he rightfully considers himself to be slightly above others of his age, and treats mind boggling tasks with a cool and calm presence that belied his age. His thoughts are typically on greater and grander things, the next events in solo or collaborative fiction he would partake in, or just what technology or science he would revolutionise or discover. Aside from these nuances, in any task he does he will typically throw all of his mental and physical strength into it, and always does his tasks at 110% and goes along with a brilliant work ethic. He is sceptical of anything not proven or unprovable with scientific measures. He adapts to logical, mathematical and technological concepts and problems with great ease. '''CLOTHING AND EQUIPMENT: 'PROVIDED IMAGE IN PHYSICAL DESCRIPTION Damien, on his left arm, also wears a silver analog watch, and on his middle finger wears a sterling silver ring with a spinning portion engraved with 1 to 12 in Roman numerals. '''Weaponry: '''A Heckler & Koch KH USP Elite semiautomatic pistol he acquired in houston, along with two FHM Balisongs '''MISCELLANEOUS INFORMATION: '''Favourite colour is dark metallic blue. Favourite food is suchi and sashimi. Can speak fluent English, Latin and Japanese. Is a fan of anime and manga, especially epic ones.Category:Original Character Category:Normal Person Category:Character